


A Little Style

by DepthsOfTheVOID



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Experimentation, Explicit Language, Extermination | Purge (Hazbin Hotel), Genocide, Growing Up, Hearing Voices, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Physical Abuse, Racism, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepthsOfTheVOID/pseuds/DepthsOfTheVOID
Summary: My take on how it would be to grow up in hell- specifically focusing on my favorite character, Sir Pentious.This takes place way before the pilot- i'm introducing new characters of my own as well- NO FUCKING READER INCERTS, i don't like em'. How did he become the half insane snake inventor we know him to be? to put in simply- Random shit i came up with. . .!(DISCONTINUED)!
Relationships: Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), The Egg Bois/Sir Pentious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. So it begins. . .

**Author's Note:**

> LANGUAGE- Not for children under 13. The possibility of someone reading this story is low, but its got a better chance of being read on here then on Wattpad, their tagging sytem is horrible! Hope whoever finds this enjoys. =)

It was raining outside again, or at least whatever you could call rain here. It was more like acid then acual water. His hands gripped the sheets of his bed in anticipation. Mom had said she had a surprise for him in the Morning, or when it was less-dark. He never got surprises, not even on his birthday. So, what was it? He, personally, had no idea. . . So all that out of the way he closed his eyes and drifted off.

He awoke with a jolt causing him to slide out of bed and onto the floor. he listened for any hint as to what could have woken him up- " Copper! Get your ssorry asssssss down here now! "- it was his dad yelling for him to come downstairs. he quikly got up and slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, " Yes', Father? " his dad whipped around and eyed him for a moment before speaking - " Do you remember our conversssation lasst night? " Copper remembered it alright, remembered his dad specifically saying ' itss dangerouss for usss AND you if anyone were to know of your exissstance- its dangerousss to have a kid -do you undersstand why i ssay you can't go outssside? ' his dad had told him he would be dead almost immediatly. he nodded, " good. I have to leave for work sso your going to go to your mother'ssss and sstep father'sss place for the weekend, okay?" copper coiled a little at the mention of his stepfather, a small wave of fear passing over him. he shook the fear away and answered "Okay." his father nodded and opened his overly large suit case and he slipped inside, as soon as he was relativly comfortable his father clasped the suit case shut and left the house.

On the way there he thought about what his mother had said the last time they were together ' When we're together again i'll have a ssurprise for you- i love you. Have a good time at your father'ssss. ' he was about to find out.

he heard the clips come undone and the leather of the case hit the wooden floors. As he stood he scanned the room for any sign of his step father, none, thank the pentagram. But he did, however, see the lovely, thin, white form of his mother gliding across the floor towards him. " thank you Gerald, sssee you on monday. " she turned back to him and wraped her smooth glossy arms around him in a tight embrace, a big gentle smile on her face.

He smiled right back. Once she released him he asked " Is' s'tep father going to be here? " the waver in his voice betraying him and showing his fear. His mother gave him a sad smile " No, just you and me. " the smile returned to his face. " Whats' the s'urpris'e!? " he asked excitedly- she giggled and motioned for him to fallow. Eventually they reached a room with a pile of blankets in the center creating a nest of sorts. And nesseled into said nest was a dark gray egg with a glowing pinkish-red pentagram on it.- " I- Is' that what i think it is' !!? " she gave him a smile but he could see the saddness in her eyes " yess it isss, thiss iss your half brother. " he looked back at the egg with wonder.

he couldn't understand how anything so innocent looking could have been the doing of his stepfather- " does' he know? " she gave hima questioning look " who? Your father, no. " he shook his head " No i mean. . . " her bright blue eyes widened in realization, " Oh! No, no he doesssn't know- i keep it locked in thiss room for itssss ssafety- i want you and your father to take care of it for me. . . i want to sssee him hatch, oh hell knowsssssss i do. " tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks. " But my own sssssselfish dessiressss shouldn't get in the way of their ssafety. . .* Snif*. . . I just wan't them to be ssafe. Please. When you leave on monday i wan't you to take them home and give them the best life you can down here. . . " he instantly nodded, tears were staring to form in his own orangish eyes as he brought her into a tight embrace, " of cours'e! " he doesn't really remember how long they stood there like that for. But he couldn't care less, his mother was sad and she needed him there for her.

So they stood there, white scales against light-gray. She held him close, he held her closer.

After an eternity, they released each other. Orange eyes meeting sad blue ones- " I'll take care of them, i promis'e. But, what will their name be?" she gave him a half-hearted smile " I'd have to ssssee them. . . maybe once they hatch i can sssee them and tell you. But, until then letss focusss on getting ssome lunch. " his stomach began to growl in agreement, they both laughed and headed upstairs for lunch.

As most would expect- it was a rotting animal, not much else to eat down here. A rabbit to be precise. " S'oooo. . . did you have any names' you'd want to name em' if you didn't s'ee them?- like favorite names' off the top of your head! I, pers'onally, like jeff. " She giggled at that, " If i had to throw a name out there i'd be a play-on-wordssss. . . like, Deran which can be sspelt ' Dr Ane ' i like to think professsssssional ssso otherss have to adressssss you formaly. I think that would be funny- i didn't get to name you, your father did. . . hmmmmm, Again, i'd have to sssee them to pick a propper name- your father didn't do a bad job though, not the mossst creative name but fitting. "

He nodded in agreement, he couldn't lie- it was a fitting name, complementing the color of his eyes. thats when he sarted to ask more questions like, " What do you think they'll look like? " his mom thought for a moment then replyed, "Well... that really dependssss on what geness they have- if you want an acurate answer. If you just want my own imaginative picture they'd probobly be white- given i mysself am and sssso is hiss father- your father wasss dark gray sso your gray-ish in color." he nodded then said " what about shape wise? Like you've got a good figure, have a long tail, diamond-like pattern on your s'cales', and a rattle at the end of your tail- excetra. that kind of s'tuff, or maybe like me- i've got a huge mouth on my s'tomach, thicker more mus'cular figure - like dad, a rattle to match you, and extra long fangs'- excetra. s'o, what do you think hes' gonna look like? " his mom took a moment to think then said- " i honesstly think he'll inherit hiss fathersss hood. " she paused to look at him - she must have seen it in his eyes because she paused and said " that doessn't mean he'll act like him. " he was grateful for her reassurance.

they talked like that for some time and ended up drawing pictures of his half brother or sister, wichever one they ended up being. . . his looked alot like him, with no hood mind you- that'd look too much like his uncle. his mothers looked alot like her but with a hood and green eyes, a mix of his step father and her. they went to bed a bit after that.

hes enough of a man to admit he crawled into her bed crying because of the rain- hes 9 give him a fucking break!

they went downstairs to check on the egg, they found the pentagram glowing a dark neon pink with a few spidering cracks on its outer rim. His mom seemed to be pleased by this- he was just concerned. "whats' that mean?- the cracks'." she looked over at him and said , " it meansss they're healthy and trying to break out." she giggled, " at the rate they're going they might just hatch on tuesssday! " he looked back at the egg " Wow. " she nodded- " not even YOU hatched that fasst! wow, wow indeed. . . " he looked back at her and asked- " i hatched fas't?" she looked back at him and nodded again- " not thissss fasst though."

they went back upstairs to find his step father home early- he sucked in a gasp  
at the sight of the tall hooded snake-demon, and slid behind his mother in intimidation and fear. He didn't seem to notice him there though, thank goodness. instead he slipped right up stairs and into the bedroom. he let out the breath he did't know he'd been holding.

his mother called his father, asking him when he planned on picking him up- his mother relayed back to him that his father would pick him up in about 10 minutes- in the meantime his mother slid back down the stairs to check on the egg and slid quikly back up the stairs, ready to greet his father when he came. while he just sat down next to the makeshift nest in the basement whispering soothing things to the egg, even though it couldn't hear him. " you don't have to worry about your father hurting you ya'know. . .I-i won't let him! " he slid a clawed hand over one of the larger cracks in what he hoped was a soothing matter.

he heard his mom call him back upstairs- he slid up off the ground and back up the steps and into the main hall where his father was talking to his mother " Ssso your tellin' me that i have to take care of another one a' your kidssss!? how did thiss even happen without im' noticen' ? Ugh- i sstill don't underssstand why you can't jusst run away from im'! " she looked his father in the eye, tears forming in her own. " i wish. But, i can't, it- . . . . . . . itssss complicated. " his father hung his head and turned him saying- " go get the egg. . . " he nodded and slipped back down to the basement. geez this egg was heavier then it looked! well, based on what his mom said about it being ready to hatch any day now, it made sense.

he slid slowly and carefully back upstairs to his waiting parents- he hugged his mother goodbye and sliding into the suitcase, craddleing the egg, listening to the comical sound of a click as the case was closed behind him.

he didn't pay that much attention to the outside world as they made their way back home, but when his father quikened his pace he got worried.

he subcontiously held the egg tighter wondering why the sped up. the y made it home safely and his father haphazardly opened the case andtold him to grab the brown doufflebag on the counter and bring it to him, he did as he was instructed and his father took the bag and pulled out a watch- it just hit him what was about to happen- his father relaxed a little when he saw the time read 1 day(s) 3 hour(s) 4 minute(s) and 30, 29 ,28 ,27- and so on seconds, he told him to start moving things to the basement.

He didn't need to be told twice, he ran up stairs grabbed his cleansing-bag as well as his fathers and rushed into the basement. He ran up into his room again to grab a few blankets- his father gave him a look so he nodded towards to the egg, his father looked back at the egg, face palmed and pointed for him to hurry up.

once the nest was created his father carried the egg down into the cellar and, as gently as he could, nesseled it into the dip in the center.

his father stood back up and locked the cellar door. while he himself was seated near the egg watching it with the eyes of a halk. his father sat in a chair potioned furthest from the door, ready to use his magic in the case of one of the exterminators breaking down the door.

he watched as the egg began to glow bighter as the countdown came closer to its end. sleepily he closed his eyes and slid to the floor next to his half sibling, slowly but surely dozing off with his father keeping watch.


	2. Darkest of Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what goes on in the cellar while the exterminators go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Sir Pentious? do i dare?

He woke up to the soft sound of cracking. Not knowing what exactly it was he went to see what was making the noise. Looking to his left he saw the egg his mother gave him MOVING. yes, moving. it had a few more cracks- what concerned him was how long until the cleansing began. 

turning around to face his father he asked- " how much longer? " his father tore his eyes from the door to look at him, he replyed " about an' hour n' a half. . . " he nodded- nervous, he curled his tail around the egg in a protective manner. the egg itself was thrumming a pulsing with life. the pentagram now glowing a hot-pink. Each second that passed just made the atmosphere in the small cellar ever more tense. he was now creating a fully fleged shield with his body around his half sibling- regardless of them being in an egg. . . he sat there for what must have been over an hour because his father began to tense up.

he too had tensed up, because he knew what was coming- he remembered when he had no idea as to what went on outside while he, his father, and mother hid away below the surface.

now however, he knew bettee- demons were being erased, whiped out,'killed', whatever you wanted to call it, outside.

though he himself had never seen the aftermath- the bodies had always been taken away before he could see. he knew what whent on due to the stories his step father shared.

the cracking noise was intencifying- even though his mother had reasured him that the noise was just his half sibling beginning to hatch- the noise still put him on edge for some unknown reason. His fathers watch was now beginning to 'beep' softly in warning as it counted down the last minute- if his father was tense before he was a statue now, he turned back to the egg in time to see it moving a cracking even more. his father flicked his eyes over to him for a slit second before returning them to the door and saying- " you'll want to back up, boy. You won't want to be that closssse to it when it hatchess. " he looked back at the egg but followed his fathers advice and backed up- just in the nick-of-time too.

because if he had been curled around the egg for one more second he would have been sprayed with acid, as the egg's shell finaly broke enough to reveal the the small gray, almost black, back of his half sibling. his father's eyes widened in confusion. his father then proceeded to look back at his watch then back at the hatching demon.

he was just as confused as his father- the timer was going off- the egg had hatched exactly on the second the extermination had begun.

now that in itself was a tad bit unnerving- his father looked back at the egg in wonder, as the egg itself was beginning to break apart even more as the small demon continued to hatch. a thick blacktail with yellow stripes and rings on it slid across the opening near the top- he stared at it, guess he and mom were both wrong. the small snake demon proceeded to turn again to hide the rest of it from veiw with its too dark back.

he turned back to look at his father when his sibling made no more attempts to fully hatch. " dad? is' it s'uppose to do that?! " his father gave him a reassuring look and said- "yessss, its normal for sssnake demonss to begin hatching, just to make ssure everything is sssafe, and then comeplete the hatching sstage within' the hour." he nodded, being reassured thanks to his father, only to tense again when he realised the extermination had begun.

he turned his gaze back to the door with concern, his father doing the same. He moved back over to the egg, albeit avoiding the goey acid-like substance around it, and sat down as close as he could without being burned.

he peered at it from his spot about 1 foot away, watching as the deep-gray scales rose and fell with every breath the small demon took. he was practically mezmarized, the snake-demon twisted around again to reveal its tail which looked a bit off, why was it off? he wasn't quite sure but it looked like it had slits scattered across it. he turned back to his dad and asked- " it it s'upos'ed to look like that, becaus'e i'm as's'uming NO. " his dad looked back at him " what lookss like what? your gonna' have to be more sssspecific. . . " he said " his tail looks weird. " his dad cocked a non-existant eyebrow- " weird? weird how? " he answered his dad with- " its' got thes'e weird s'lits all ov- HOLY SHIT! " his father stood up to come look at what he was screeching about only to have about the same reaction- one of the slits on his little siblings tail had opened to reveal a glowing, neon, redish-pink eye.

His father was staring at it too- " What. The fuck. " he continued staring at it "thats' what i'm s'aying. . . " his father continued speaking " i guesssss if you can have a mouth on your sstomach he can have an eye on hisss tai- OH, COME-ON!" he turned back to his sibling only to see the other slits sleepily opening as well. "thats' s'o weird." " agreed. " they stared, mezmarized by the little demon. his father eventually slid over to a desk with a laptop on it and looked something up- he assumed it had to do with his little sibling.

his father waved him over to look at some thing- slowly he got up and made his way over to where his father was- when he looked at the screen it had a few pictures of different demons, the radio demon included. he was curious, so he asked his dad " whats' this' got to do with anything? " his father then explained "Demonsss born on sspecific daysss ssometimes get sstrange- ummm, uh. . . mutationsss, thatss why you've got a mouth on your sstomach, you were born on halloween, why that hassss an effect on uss i don't know. but apparently thosse born on extermination day have been known to have multiple muttations. sssuch as, odd coloring, excesssssss body partss," his father gestured to his stomach berore continueing- " living acessssories or clothing," he then gestured to the radio demon's cane-staff-thingy then continued " odd temperment or weird moodssswings, uneque voice, " he then gestured to both the radio demon and the powerful demon known as Vox " And sso many more. " he looked back at his little brother or sister before returning to their side.

" that s'eems a bit s'trange, hmmm. Dad? " his dad was making his way back over to his chair, he was halfway there when he twisted arojnd and replyed- " what iss it? " he hesitated for a moment before relpying- " aren't thos'e s'ome of the mos't powerful demons' though. . .? " his dad took a moment to think then- " well, your not wrong. i alssso think they look cool ass all hell." he giggled a bit a that, he had to admit some of the pictures on the computer looked Bad-Ass.

" i wonder how bad-as's' they'll look when hatch. " he mused, his father seemed to apreciate his joke.

his father didn't do much other than wait, listen, and watch for exterminators. he on the other hand was buisy watching his sibling. from the different parts of the little demon he saw, there wasn't much to go off of- guessing wise. so, he waited to get a better glimpse of his half-sibling.

the chance came when his little brother or sister turned again to reveal a flattened hood- albeit the back of said hood but a hood non-the-less. he continued to watch until there was a loud pair of footsteps up stairs- at that he clutched the egg, his sibling, closer the his chest. his father readying an attack. the footsteps eventually left, thank the pentagram. only then his father relaxed, and he losened his grip on the egg.

they stayed quiet for a while after that, atleast until a loud crack filled the air and they could see the face of an exterminator through the ceiling- he practically   
screamed, his father shot a strong attack to knock the exterminator back. giving them enough time to run- and run they did. he and his father bolded for the door, yes he was holding the egg for dear life.

his father threw open the door and shot up the stairs, he himself only centameters behind. they made it out the door and once the did the slithered as fast as they possibly could to the nearest ally-way.

adrenaline was the only thing that cept him going as his father slid into an old bar, locking the door behind them he said- " back room, *Pant* NOW! " he didn't need to be told twice, he slid over the counter and behind the bar. entering the room behind said bar, his dad not far behind, locking the door swiftly behind them- still trying to catch their breath while trying to make as little noise as physically possible.

and there they stayed praying to entity known as god that they made it out of this alive, his father hugging him and the egg. acting as their flesh shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dare explore the complications of a smol' Sir Pentious. . . oh, how i dare.


	3. The rarest of miricles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the extermination. Who survived, who died? . . . you'll find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience! you'll get a tiny pen' soon enough.

he doesn't know how long they stayed in the back room, he'd stopped counting at 7 hours. . . his father finally released him and the egg, walking over to the door and opening it his father waved for him to follow, signaling that the coast was clear.

they made their way back over to the house only to find there wasn't much of it left- the roof was gone, there was a gigantic hole in the floor and in one of the walls, 3 windows shattered, and the front door was torn off its hinges.

his dad turned to him and said- " sssalvage what you can, keep them ssafe- " he pointed at the egg as he said this- "i'll try to sssee if i can find a decent place for uss to ssstay or move in, i'm sssure plenty of homess have just opened up." he finished a bit somberly. he did as he was told, he slid avoided the door on his way inside, setting the egg down on a pile of tattered blinds.

he went up to his room first, pulling some blankets off his be to make it easier to carry stuff. he then went into the kitchen to salvage some of the food once that was done he came back into the living room, or whatever was left of it to check on his half sibling. they were still stitting in the egg, only shifting every now and then. he sighed, how he hoped his mother was still alive to name them. his sibling shifted again to reveal: wait what was that? his sibling had turned and  
from where he was positioned he could see what looked like some sort of pilar, and. . . there was another eye on it along with a mouth- was. was that a hat?

his brother, hes going to assume brother because he didn't think a girl would have a hat like that, resumed his normal position- his back to him.

once he'd finished gathering evereything his father showed up saying, " i think i founda' place near the ssssouth-wesst sside of the pentagram, near your mom'sss place- itss a bit of'a walk but i think we can make it before night-fall." he nodded, handing his father some of the wrapped up food while he took some of the bedding and the egg.

the house they made it to was indeed close to his mom's, so close infact, he could see it at the end of the street.

" ok get the egg insside, keep it warm and comfortable- it looksss like itss ready to hatch, i'll get everything elsse inssside. " he nodded, slowly carrying his little brother inside.

when he got in he instantly felt safer, no caved in walls, no shattered windows. the demons tht lived here must not have fought back. . .

he went up stairs, claiming the attic as his new room. who could blame him? it was big, spacious, one of the walls wasn't even a wall- it was a window, 2 beds- perfect, and a bathroom! it was practically his dream room.

he laid out a few blankets on the bed closest to the window- deeming it his brother's bed. while he himself sat on the be just to the right of it, closest to the bathroom. his father was calling him back down stairs so he picket up his brother, still in his egg, and headed down.

he got down to see a pile of blankets in the center of the living room with his father motioning for him to put the egg in it, he did. his father sat on the couch about 5-6ft away from it patting the seat next to him. he sat down, watching the egg closely, not knowing what they were really doing.

atleast, not until the pentagram on the egg started glowing again. he watched, entraced by the beautiful neon lights. yellow, pink, in all sorts of shades. a giant crack formed down the side, splitting the egg succesfully in half.

he took a moment to blink away the spots forming in his vision, when he did he gasped- the light was only just starting to fade but he could still see the outline of a little demon, snake-demon to be precise, laying- curled up -in the middle of all the blankets.

he got up, slowly making his was over to get a closer look, his dad doing the same.

the small demon that lay before him was mainly a dark gray, with the acception of its back and some of its tail- which were jet black in color. yellow lines ran up its tail to about where its waist would be- he could tell they were alseep given the fact the eyes that were on his little brother's tail, hat- just his eyes in general were closed. looking closer he could see yellow fangs hanging out of their mouth. they were making soft, yet noticeable, hissing noises as they breathed in and out. his little brother's hands were twitching, thats when he seemed to notice the hands themselves were black too, with sharp, pointed, pink finger tips.

his dad whispered " you where right to ssay they'd look like a bad-assssss. " he giggled a bit at that - " do you think we should wake him up? " his dad nodded, "its best if they wake up and see our faces, aposed to waking up confused with no-one around.

he nodded, he tryed poking them nothing, shaking them?- nothing. . . his dad stood up, slipped into the kitchen, and came back carrying a glass of ice water. he just stared, trying to hold back laughter he remembered his dad doing this to him when he refused to wake up.

he slid back so he wouldn't get splashed. his dad all but doused the poor little demon, said demon let out a startled yet somehow threatening hiss, bright pink eyes shooting open and hood fanning-out in one fluid motion. apparently he had eyes on the inside of his hood aswell- 2 on each side, good to know, the hood itself was black and yellow in color with about 4 slits on each side, 2 near the top and 6 near the bottom.

the kid just stared at him, startled tears in his eyes. he gave his dad a look- which his dad just ignored and sat back on the couch.

he, on the other hand, slid up next to the startled little demon and reached a hand ojt for him to take. his brother was a bit hesitant so he encouraged him with a smile. it seemed to calm the smaller demon's nerves a little, once they took his hand he helped them balance on their tail. the smaller still had tears that were threatening to fall. so, whether it be instinct or not, he wiped them away. the smaller fell into his arms- so he completed the embrace by wraping his arms around the little demons small frame. as he was holding them in his arms he realized they were insanely skinny- not just thin, they were practically a twig! the mid-section was only a few inches around maybe 4-5 in width, the arms werent much better at around 1 and 1/2 inches. although their hands were quite large, bigger than his or dad's hands.

nervous tears soaked into the mid-section of his shirt, they originated from the eye on his little brother's hat. so they were real eyes. . . hmm- guess you learn something new every day.

he began to whisper, what he hopes are soothing words, to the smaller. " Shhh, your going to be ok, your big-brother is' here for you. "

he stroked his little brothers hood until it flattened against the smaller's back. big redish-pink eyes stared up at him, the small slits widening into oval-like shapes in wonder. they seemed like they wanted to say something but nothing but sad little hisses came out as expected of a baby.

"sph. . . hsk-sssSSs." he cocked an eyebrow at the sounds, his father said "i think they're hungry. " the smaller was nodding- " gues's' you got more experience. " his father gave him a half-hearted grin " hell yeah' i do. " his father got off the couch and made his way into the kitchen, while he and his new little brother went over to the couch to wait.

his father came back about 5 minutes later holding what appeared to be a waterbottle. he sat down next to him and offered it to his half sibling, who flinched and cluched onto him. his father let out a discouraged sigh and said "do you think you can get em' to drink it- they ssseem to trust you more than' me." he promptly nodded. taking the bottle- he held it out to the smaller who, albeit cautiously, took the bottle and thirstilly latched onto it.

" what is' it? " his dad looked at him and answered as if it was obious- "Blood." he mentaly face palmed, sinse he physically couldn't thanks to a certain cute demon. well that was a dumb thing to ask.

once the bottle was empty his little brother began to blink sleepily, trying to stay awake but ultimately failing. his father carried the smaller up to the attic, where he nodded in thanks to the already prepared nest on the window-side bed. he climbed into bed right after his brother was laid down in the cozy little nest he prelared for him earlier, his day grumbled a ' good-night ' and left the room. he drifted off, a smile on his face knowing he was no-longer and only-child. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itsy bitsy teansie weensie sir pentious- the little demon you didn't know you needed until now.


	4. precious things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copper drowning in tiny Sir Pentious cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol' sir pen' is finaly here. ( even though its only been 1 day. )

He awoke to the soft hissing breaths of his new little brother. rubbing his eyes he slid out of bed to check the time- he was startled at first seeing the acid downpoor outside the giant window.

he slid out of his room quietly, as not to disturb his sibling, and down the stairs into the kitchen- Where he found a note on the kitchen table reading ' your mother is going to be coming over as i still have to go to work, i should be back in a few days time- keep him safe.' he folded the paper and headed back upstairs to see if his brother had woken up yet. on the way up he made sure to grab a small black T-shirt out of one of the rooms for him.

when he arrived the smaller demon was stirring, most likely having a nightmare. he walked up and gave him a quick shake whispering- " Wake up. Cmon' its' morning. " his little brothers eyes, all of them, began to sleepily open and scan the room. they eventually sat up yawning, slow as malasis they slid out of the nest and onto the floor next to him. he giggled helping them balace, he slid the black T over their head before heading downstairs for breakfast.

his brother was so damn cute! he couldn't take it. they made their way into the kitchen, pulling out some cerial for him self and a pre-prepared bottle of blood for his brother.

he went into the living room to eat beakfast, his brother not far behind.

they sat there in silence for a while, he'd finished his cerial about 10 minutes ago and his brother was just finishing his blood when they heard the door bell ring.

he got up to see what it was, " s'tay here i'll be right back, okay? " is brother curled up on the couch for a nap- he assumed that meant ok.

walking over to the door he stopped, looking out the window just to be safe he saw the white figure of his mother waiting paciently. he resumed his path for the door, a bit quicker this time. he turned the nob and let her in, a big smile on his face. she returned the smile, entering the room she asked- " isss it ok? " he nodded " yeah, they jus't hatched yes'terday. " her eyes lit up at this- " realy?! " he smiled " Realy. " she hugged him, " thank you- if you didn't take them from me he would have found them, he disscovered the room thisss morning. Ssso, what do they look like!? " she released him and he answered, giggleing a bit- "we were both WAY off. " she cocked her head to the side " whatss that sssupposse to mean? " he motioned for her to follow him into the next room, she gasped, " when did he sstart hatching? " he looked over to his brother when he answered- " the s'econd the extermination s'tarted. " she walked abit closer- " thatssss sso bad-asssssss" he laughed- " thats' what i s'aid! " she grinned "hmmmm, i'm gonna need a piece of paper and something to write with." he was confused for a moment- " OH. . . . " he slipped into the kitchen and grabbed the note his dad had lect him and a pencil. he slid back ito the living room, flipping over the note so it was blank he handed them to his mom. she took them gratefully and began to jot down names. there was Mroon- Mr. Oun, Mrentonio- Mr. Antoneo, Sirnor- Sir Noir. she turned to him and asked- " got any ideasss? " he thought for a moment before saying- " what if it was snake related? " she made a thoughtful hiss before before replying" i like the way you think. " jotting down a few more names and handing him the paper, he gave her a questioning look so she said " you kept them sssafe, itss only fair you get to name them. " he shook his head, " i think we should read off the names' and s'ee which one he res'ponds to the bes't. ", she nodded in agreement. " good idea. "his brother began to wake up so he turned to his mom saying " he does'n't really trus't anyone but me right now, s'o- this'll only be for a little bit!- back up jus't a bit. " she nodded understandingly before sitting down on the oposite side of the room.

his brother's eyes began to open, the one on his chest being the first. the little demon stretched himself before opening the rest of his eyes to look around.- the look his mom had on her face was priceless - when his gaze reached his mom he jumped a little, startled, his hood flaring open, making him cringe- his brother didn't mean to do it, he didn't know it scared him. it just reminded him of his step father, except he did it when he was about to hurt him- his brother did it because he was scared.

as reached out to flattened the hood and said, "she won't hurt you, she's here to look after us'." he gave his brother a reasuring smile before removing his hand.

his brother relaxed a bit at his words. he and his brother slipped off the couch to join his mother, once the were by her side she said " Hello. " his brother gave a soft hiss- " SsssSsS. . . . " she smiled, nodding for him to start reading names off.

turning to his brother he began to read the list, only stopping when his brother seemed to react to a name. so he said it again, same reaction.

he smiled- " S'ir Pentious'? " his brother's attention would shift from his mother to him almost instantly. " i think we've got our name!" she smiled - "i think we do." 

" mom, can we have some lunch now? " she smiled and nodded " wait here with your brother, i'll be right back. " he scooted closer to his brother, who almost emediately brought him into a tight embrace, to which he happily accepted.

by the time his mother returned the newly deemed Sir Pentious- Ha, Serpent+ious!- had fallen asleep " is it normal for babies to sleep this much? " he asked his mom. she gave him a reassuring smile before answering his question, settijg down the food she replied- " yesss, itss very much normal. Babiess need sssleep and a good ssoures of nutrience to grow. " he looked back at his sibling before asking quizically- " Buuuuuuut- didn't they grow in the egg?" she nodded, " a little bit, yeah, but even fully hatched they're going to keep growing. you weren't alwaysssss thiss tall were you?" he shook his head at this, no he wasn't. still though his brother was big for someone his age.

his mom giggled a bit then said, "you need to take a nap?" he shook his head but his body betrayed him by yawning soon after. his mom smiled then, picking up Sir Pentious and motioning for him to follow, began walking up the stairs- "wheresss your guysss'ss room'ss? or, do you share one? " he relpyed by saying- " we share the attic, its' really cool!" she giggled, continueing their trek up the long spiraled staircase, he thought about what his mom said earlier. his mom said he was still growing, as was his brother. but. . .he was still pretty sure he wasn't THAT tall when he was young-er. he, now, was a good hight for a snake demon of his age and health, about 5'4. his brother for sure was taller then average - although his father was atleast a foot or so shorter then his step father, so it made sense. he still wasn't sure it was normal for his brother to be 4'7 fucking feet tall at only a few days old!

either way he was tired and needed a nap, wheather he'd admit it or not. they finaly reached the attic, his mom layed Sir Pentious in his little nest and turned to tuck him in once he was under the covers. she kissed his forehead and pulled the navy blue blankets up to his chin and said, " i'll be down stairs watching 666news if you need anything, Alright?" he nodded sleepily, this seemed to satisfy her so she gave him a smile and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.e

he was looking forward to spending more time with his mom and brother now that they lived only a block or 2 away. with that he let unconsiousness overcome him. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun thing to write and i will most likely never get bored of writing it!- i don't know how long this story will be, BUT! its not ending anytime soon!- DISCLAIMER: This has nothing to do with the accual hazbin hotel story- i just came up with an idea and let it fly- DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY AND JUST ENJOY IT FOR WHAT IT IS.


	5. life is unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are bad in hell, but that doesn't mean they can't get worse. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo, sorry about not posting any chapters- i have a deviant i need to take care of too. i want this to be a bit of a longer chapter to make up for lost time- E N J O Y ! ! ! ! !

he woke up to the sound of his mother yelling at him to get up. he shot up and looked around, he saw his mother over at his brother's side doing what she must have been doing to wake him up. " Whats' going on?! " after she picked up his brother she quikly turned to him and all but yelled, " No time, jussst follow me! "he did as he was told and followed her fleeting figure down the staircase.

just as they reached the bottom he saw an explosion out the window. his mother was already throwing open the door and frantically waving for him to hurry- no need to tell him twice, he was already out the door.

she grabbed his hand, her sharp claws digging into his arm -but only a little-, and bolted down the street, " just don't ssstop! Don't sstop moving no matter what! " she said, not even turning to look at him as she said this. they just kept going, not once looking back, in fear of being erased from existance.

they were doing that for hours, slipping and sliding every which way. his brother was crying, and he was bleeding. everything was going to hell, literaly and figuratively.

they just kep-on going. not stopping to rest, no not once. he felt a few blisters forming on the under side or his tail.

his brother was soaked in tears, shacking in confusion and fear. his hat-thing was drooping aswell. they finally stopped when they reached to north side of the pentagram, that was a big jump from south-west. . . 

when he managed to catch his breath he asked- " Now can you tell me what happened !? "his mother placed his quivering brother down and returned her gaze ro him " the OverLord in our area musst have been killed durring the extermination, i realized all too late that we were in the middle of a turf war. " she said grimly. " a turf what *pant*? " she sighed and said " Turf war. itss a battle between 2 or more demonsss for power over an area. We were just unlucky it was between such powerful ones. . . " he nodded, " It did look pretty bad. . . " she nodded " we got lucky. Very, Very lucky. " 

he turned his attention to his brother- who, heatbreakingly, had shoved himself into a corner and was using his hood as a blanket/shield to hide in. -he felt his heart ache at the sight of something so innocent, a rarety in this world, quake in fear. he reached out slowly, as not to scare the smaller demon. he tuched the top of the hat, having the oposite effect of what he wanted to do. his brother's hood shot open, effectively smacking his hand away- Mother of god that hurt more then he ever thought it would, that would definately leave a mark- and a high pitched hiss followed. His brother's pupils had become slits instead of their normal oval shape, on account of being scared and startled. the small demon's chest was heaving aswell, after a moment he seemed to realize it was him and calmed down, but only a fraction. letting his eyes return to normal, but not putting his hood down yet. he subconsiously began to rub his sore arm/hand. his brother, even at his age, must have took notice of this- his brother was staring at the red spot on his hand, and to his dismay began to wimper softly- barely audible.

he realized what was causing it and mentaly face palmed for not cosidering it before, " no no no- its' ok! i'm ok, don't worry." he said while waving his hands from side to side in an X-like motion, becomeing infurriated with himself for cringeing at the motion. his brother didn't seem all that convinced but, at least he stopped crying.

he slid down and hugged him, to his releaf his brother didn't flinch or try to pull out the embrace. all the while their mother was asking for directions on how to get to the nearest hotel - it would be a risky move, given the fact he and his brother were still young- and if it wasn't obvious at this point, its a dangerous business- Having kids.

regardless, his motner waved for him and his to follow her. as suspected, the vast majority of demons they past looked to be sizing them up - looking for the easiest way to kill them. thank the pentagram there was no trouble getting to the hotel. once inside his mother payed for a room, 3rd floor - room 427.

the room itself was dark, the only light sourse being a flickering lamp, but overall it seemed secure.

his mother then turned to him and said- " you two head on to bed, i'm gonna' do a perimiter check real quick. Okay? " he. nodded- " ok, just don't take too long. " she rested her hand on his shoulder then full-on hugged him. " i won't- jusst, * sigh * try to get a good nightss ressst. " he nodded and made his way over to the bed his brother was curled up next to.

" Cmon' buddy, time for bed. " his brother yawned and slid under the covers, waiting for him to join him in the warm embrace of the covers. he smiled and climbed in next to him.

there was no way in hell he was going to sleep tonight, his brother probobly would but he could always be proven otherwise. it was raining again making it  
harder to even so much as rest.

his mom walked in and slipped into the other bed about 5 minutes later. she wished them a good night and fell asleep. leaving him in the dark, the lamp was off so his only sourse of light was his brother's eyes- its not like his or his mother's eyes didn't glow, its just that his brother's were weirdly bright and he had alot more. he sighed, guess his brother did prove him wrong.

he turned to look at his brother, he was crying again. he sighed and wispered- "whats' wrong." it was more of a statement then a question, he already knew the answer- even though his brother couldn't form words yet he knew what was bothering him. his brother looked up at him all teary eyed and let out a soft, sad, hiss: " SSsSsss. . . sS.Hsk-sch'... SSsSsssS. " and gestured to his hand.

he sighed and gently rubbed the top of his brother's hat, his hood wasn't open anymore but he could tell he was still upset. " it wasn't your fault- i'm completely fine- See. " he wiggled his fingers to show he was fine but still flinched a little at the pain that followed. his brother was incredibly attentive because he noticed and wimpered.

" Please don't cry. i'm fine!- really. . . " he brought his brotheer into a tight and secure embrace, ignoreing the pain it caused.

when they released each other his brother wouldn't meet his eyes. he sighed again- " try to get s'ome res't, your body needs' s'leep to grow. " he brother nodded lightly and laid down, faceing away from him. Why did his brother have to care so damn much? why was he so fucking innocent. . !

he'd most likely never know, but - never the less they both needed rest they couldn't dream o f getting. so, he just laid there- listening to his brother breath. in... and out. it was enough to get relaxed- then it hit him, his brother didn't seem all that scared of the lightning and thunder- Weird. . . thats all he could say on the matter.

'-'-'-:':':':':':-'-'-'

he must have been laying there for hours, either that or he passed out due to exaustion. either way it was morning, albeit dark- but morning.

his brother was awake, probobly woke up before him. he wws aluminateing the dark area around them, drowning it in an eerie pink glow. their mother was in the bathroom betting ready to leave and head back. it hit him like a brick- his step father would never let her leave the house unnatended. " mom? " she exited the bathroom, leaning on the frame she replyed- " i'm here. what isss it?" he yawned and slipped out of the bed " wheres' s'tep father? " she seemed to be taken-aback for a moment- " he didn't make it home before the extermination, and he didn't come back after ssssso i can only asssume he wass erasssed. " he was peobobly too happy appon hearing that.

turning his attention to his mom again he asked: " when are we leaving? " she answered with " we're gonna' sstay here for another few daysssss, jusst to make ssure it sssafe- asss ssafe ass itsss gonna' get -to travel again. " he nodded, it made sense. he didn't want to experience that apocolypse again.

once she turned her back and retreated into the bathroom again, his brother began to sniffle- despite not having a nose.

why was his brother so concerned. . . innocence? innocence was concidered a weakness, but to him innocence just meant good things- good things this world will take and turn rotten. against his demonic instincts he turned to his brother and asked, sincerely, " Why are you so concerned? i told you i was fine. " his brother, finaly meeting his eyes, said- or tried to say " beca'Ssk i hu'r-sk ssSou."  
he, never in his life, would he have expected a voice like that from someone of this world- even his voice wasn't that high- and... was that an accent? " i-it didn't hurt that bad- really. . . " it didn't help to calm his brother's nerves in the least. as more tears began to fall he felt his heart ache, he sighed and pulled his brother into an embrace once again, his brother didin't hug him as much as he did before- only placeing his arms on his back instead of wrapping them, as if he was afraid of harming him again.

he sighed and pulled out of the one-sided embrace. "i'll wil l always' forgive you if its' an accident. i knew you were frightened, i shouldn't have made it worse by tuching you. . . your reaction was perfectly nor mal and justified. i don't want to s'ee you hurting- not if i have anything to s'ay about it." his brother gave him a weak smile and tryed to say something but ultimately failed and just settled for nodding. this world was going to take away the little demon's innocence all too soon- he was going to make the most of it while it lasts, he only had a sliver of innocence left himself. they sat their in each other's comforting pressence for what must have been hours. . . it didin't matter how long- what mattered was how happy it made them.

they were the perfect match. no demon, exterminator, summoned beast, or anthing else in this world could possibly tear them appart. the world around him began to fade away as he and the prescious soul that was his brother began to sink into the brilliant releaf that was unconsiousness. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've considered making a story that fits in with the accual hazbin hotel, centering around Sir Pentious,- to put it more simply my theory on what his life was like before he died- What did he do to end up in hell? How did he die?- Stuff like that.- anyone that can, please let me know if you want a story like that.- other than that i hope you enjoyed this X-tra long chapter!!!!!


	6. things can always get worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the power gets knocked out, courtesy of the every day chaos that is hell- its dangerous when its dark, luckily a certain adorable snake demon is a living breathing night-light. but, no matter how much light you have- the darkness will find a way in. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to come out yesterday- BUT. it wouldn't fucking post- so i had to rewrite this whole damn thing from memorie- this is attempt #2- hope this is worth it.

he woke up yawning, it was dark- he could have sworn he'd only taken a nap. sitting up, he became more-aware of his surroundings. it was raining again, great. the only thing he was able to make out in the darkness was the silloet of his mother, being able to make out few other shapes. " mom? " his mother turned to face him after she'd finished lighting a candle- " oh, your up too? " too? his brother was already up? " wheres' S'ir Pentious' ? " she waved her hand in the direction of the window that was located on the far-side of the room. sure enough his little brother was sitting by the window, watching as the rain - more like acid - ran down the glass.

getting up, he made his way over to where his brother was stationed. " hello! " his brother seemed to be startled for a split second- but quickly recovered and tryed to answer him. " Wat-SSsS-ing the ra-skc'- *huff* R a i n. " his brother was learning quickly- turning his attention back to the rain, his brother seemed to be mezmarized by how it flowed down. " hey mom? what happened to the all lights? " his mother sighed- exasperated. " ssome nut-job managed to bussst up the protective cassing that went over the power-box to protect it from the rain... Ugh- it started raining again" she motioned to the window as she said this, " and here we are. " he grumbled - " i'm going to go ssssee about getting uss ssomething to eat- okay? " he nodded- once she was gone he sat back down on the bed- patiently awaiting her return.

after a few hours had passed he began to worry- his brother seemed to have gotten bored and joined him on the bed, curling up next to him making what sounded to be reassuring hisses. hesitantly he patted his brother's hat. he seemed to relax a little at this- he stroked his brother's flattened hood in a comforting manner- there is nothing in this world that he would let devour and corrupt his brother's light, he'd let them tear him appart before that happened.

just then he heard a knock at the door. silently, he slid off the bed and onto the floor- when his brother moved to do the same he made a gesture to stay put, his brother settled back onto the bed- putting full trust into what his brother told him to do.

making his way over to the door was easy- it was seeing what was on the other side that was hard. slowly and carefully, he lifted himself with his tail to reach the one-way peep hole. ne had to stiffle a gasp- it wasn't his mother on the other side of the door. they seemed familiar . . . OH- they were one of the demons watching them on the way in- oh. thats not good, is it?

turning back to his brother he put a finger to his lips- it the silent command to keep quiet. he tried to listen for foot-steps leaving but all he heard was the locked door's nob turning- SHIT!

looking around for anything that might help- ths beds were pretty close to the floor, but incase they needed a quick escape it wasn't the best place to be. but there weren't many options. they could risk diving out the window, but they'd be burned- courtesy of the rain.

cursing silently he slid back over to the bed and whisped- " hide under the bed- don't make a s'ound. " his brother nodded and, not making a sound, slipped under the bed- damn it his brother's eyes glowed- " can you make your eyes stop glowing? " his brother thought for a moment then shook his head " ok then, ummmm..., close your eyes and don't open them until i say so- ok? " nodding his brother began to close all his eyes- once they were all closed he became practically invisible- given the fact he was nearly black.

he slid under the other bed- and not a moment too soon. the second his tail disopeared the door creaked open. he held his breath as the demon slinked into the room. it was a cat-demon with curled horns like a ram on its head, and glowing green eyes. and if that wasn't intimitating enough - the sound they made when they walked was almost like clicking mixed with a mechanical moan.

they stopped abruptly- they were sniffing the air, Damn it. they let out another sound- more of a growl this time- they, in one swift motion, managed to grab the bed and fling it across the room. " AGh-ch' " was all he was able to get out berore they had their padded hands gripped tightly around his throat. " Ha-Haaa! i think, you'd be able to fetch me a pretty penny. " his breath hitched- and not just because he was being choked- what if they found his brother too?! " n-no, pl-p-please. . . " they just laughed again " i hear snakes are trending again. hmmm, Hey boys! " he called over his should- soon another 2 cats entered the room, one gray and the other white. " take em' to the truck, tie em' up- we wouldn't want any escapees now would we? " he handed him over to the muscular white one- " got it boss! " their 'boss' turned to the skinnier gray one. "help me look for more. " he didn't mean to but he said " please, don't ! " a sly grin crossed the horned cat-demon's face as they replyed all to o knkwingly "oh? and why would that be?" his eyes widened in fear, as he began to hyper venalate. " keep him here, i want him to watch as i find his buddy. " he watched on in complete terror. he could hear his brother's breath, just barely. but it was enough for the cat demon to locate him.

all he could do was watch as the bigger demon flipped the other bed- revealing his brother. all he could do was watch. they larger demon then proceeded to grab his brother's throat as well- just like he did with him, only this time they grabbed a demon that was easily set-off. he watched wide eyed as his brother let out a startled hiss, his hood flaring open- only this time, sinse they were holding it- it sliced clean throgh the other demon's flesh, their blood splattering the walls-well he himself had apparently gotten lucky, only receiving a bruise. the cat let out a hissingshriek, dropping his brother in the process.

his beother wws scared so much- it pained him to see his brother so terrified, he had no smypathy for thzt cat demon and their bloody palms- " damn it!- looks like we've found a fiesty one boys! Paranna', get that deformed snake- i've got to bandage these. " the gray one- Paranna' -stepped over to his brothee with a rope in hand, " you where right to say deformed, boss! " reaching to aid his brother he said- " He's not deformed! " the 'boss' turned back to him and said "oh yeah? then why does E' look like tha' ?" he grumbled and said " he was' born on extermination day you fucker! " they seemed surprised at first but smiled- "Really now? shoulda' told me sooner, now we can sell em' for quintupple the price!" he widdened his eyes- " why does' that make a difference !? " the cat chuckled- " because it rare! demons born on that day are said to be stronger and far more durrable! Ha! even though snake-demons are normaly sold for more- 'cause they make excellent sex toys. but i've never heard of a snake-demon born on that day before! your brother, " he said while pointing a bloodied finger over to where his brother was trembling on the floor, with Paranna' trying to tir him up. " is going to make me and my boys a fortune! ha-haaa! " he was hypervenalating again, looks like Paranna' managed to pin his brother's shap hands behind his back. " no... " the boss just laughed, " load'em up, get thm' ready for transeport! " with tears running down his face he was carried off.

when they made it outside the hotel he saw a giant, black, armed truck. " load em' up boys! " he was bound like his brother, only somehow - on the way out his brother had sliced through the ropes so he got put in hand cuffs. then they got thrown into the back of the truck- rather carelessly.

the doors slammed behind them- this was going to be a bumpy ride. it would hage been pitch black if not for his brother's eyes.

he heard his brother begin to cry- when would they catch a damn break, he was in shock and tears when the truck took off down the road. he slid, or rather fell, over to where his brother was. when he got there his brother's whole body was racking with sobs. he leant in closer his brother immediately burried himself into his side, his hat's eye was closed and leaking tears. he shackily leant into him aswell- whispering soothing things to his brother.

everything would turn out ok, so long as they were together- right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be going on vacation within the next couple of weeks- so if there is a point in time when nothing is being posted- i'm not dead, just somewhere with no WIFI. when i return i will either have a new work posted or an extra-long chapter of this.- hope you enjoy reading this as much as i do writing it!


	7. the worst has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slavery is a very popular thing in hell, they are almost always children. there will be no rescue for these snake demons. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one ever reads notes so just E N J O Y.

the back of the truck was dark, damp, and cold. they were cold-blooded so they were absolutely freezing, with them not being able to create proper body-heat.

as they were jostiled around he thought. what would happen to them, would they be separated, if it is slavery then what will they do, will they get hurt, abused, traumatized? he honestly didn't know. . . it was a wonder they made it this long, they had their oh-so-rare caring parents.

they hit a larbe bumb in the road, causing him and his brother to slam into the floor. they hadn't stopped crying, not by a long shot, and beings his brother was so damn youg he still needed a daily dose of blood for at least year. 

it was still raining, how did he know? because he could hear it eating away at the truck's metal.

hours passed- how far were they going? and to where?.. he had no clue.

turning, he looked into his brother's eyes. they were full of confusion, fear, and so many other depressing emotions. he dare not close his eyes, in fear of if he did, he'd opens them again his brother would no longer be there- he wouldn't, NO, couldn't let that happen.

the truck too a tight turn and ended up throwing the two of them against the wall. damn it, that was gonna' leave a mark. even in the dark he could tell it was still day- the acid had managed to eat a hole through the truck, allowing him to get a peek of what was.going on outside.

where in hell were they going, they'd been tossed and turned around for hours on end- not stopping once.

after what seemed to be an eternity, the truck came to a screeching hault- in turn caused them to sam into anorher part of the vehicle. definately not getting out of this without a few bruises.

he could hear foot steps coming from outside. he tensed, pulling his brother closer to him with his tail in a protective fassion.

he heard the door unlock and saw it swing open to reveal the cat demon with ram-horns. glowing green eyes looked them both over before calling the other to him. Paranna', if he remembers correctly, grabbed his brother. the other one- he didn't know their name yet -promptly grabbing him aswell, none too gentlely might he add. after being removed from the truck the were lead into a large brocken down factory.

the black one spoke, " we're ready to do the exchange- we got two snake demons, one born on extermination day might i add. seemes to be rather durrable. " after they finished speaking a large bat-like demon with mis-matched eyes, one red the other purple- covered in scars too. walked out of the shadows holding a wad of cash in one hand and an old taser in the other- for them he assumed.

the new demon examined him first eyeing him quickly- " lift up E's shirt " they had a deeply accented rough voice, the cigaret in his mouth might explain the roughness. the cat demon, Paranna', did as he was told and lifted his shirt, the bat-demon nodded approvingly- " nice catch, this the one born on extermination day? " the 'boss' shook his head, " nah, the smaller one. " the newcomer turned to his brother, looked him over with a passive expression. " how old. . ? " Paranna' replyed- " not sure, could ask this one tho' " he said while pointing one of his long clawed fingers toward him.

" he's' only a few days' old." the bat arched a furred eye-brow. " that so? Ows' E' so big then? " he shrugged as best he could with his arms tied. " don' know- he jus't hatched like that. . . good genes'? " the bat nodded, seeing this as an added bonus.

" good. E'll grow up to be ay' good worker." the bat stepped forward, handing the black cat-demon the wad of cash in exchange for them.

the cats seemed pleased and left, the bat grabbed his brother and him and led them to another transeport- this one seemed to be in better shape. " get in. " he didn't like the idea of that taser being used on him so he did as he was told, his brother- loyal and trusting as ever -followed his lead.

it hadn't stopped raining, the comical sound of it's 'pitter-patter' on the roof made him nervous, somehow. atleast they weren't shoved in the back of a truck this time- they were seated in the back of a van, a very duerable van might he add.

it made sense- it was far-less conspicuous. the road got less and less suitable to drive on, and he for one- didn't want to have this thing crash with him unable to escape because he was tied up.

he didn't even think they were on a road anymore, there were too many bumps and holes everywhere.

they weren't stopping anytime soon from the looks of it. he wasn't able to see out the window very well, too dirty- there were a few red splatters on it that looked suspiciously like blood. . . may they rest in peace.

the stopped abruptly- seeming ly out of no-where. wherever they had been gaken had ro have been on the outskirts for the roads to be that torn up.

he heard shouting coming from outside the car, the bat-demon got out and began to talk. " yea' yea'- i got a couple O' snake-demons in ere', one ov' um' apparently was born this past extermination day, only ay' few dayz' old.- big as all hell tho' for iz' age. almost as tall as eez' brother, who seemz' tah' be 'bout 10. they'll fetch yah' a pretty penny, my friend. Heh-Haha... " the other demon, although he couldn't see them sound ed to be female.

the door opened, startleing him and his brother, thoguh his brother was able to keep his hood locked in place- for that he was grateful. the bat-demon ushered them out of the van and onto the cracked pavement, standing in from of them s was a lean feminine rat-demon with fluff sticking out of their ears and cheeks and sharp hazel eyes.d

they looked him over quikly, nodding in approval- " i have a few clients that might apreciate this specamin. " her voice was soft but when they spoke there was an air to it that clearly said ' don't piss me off '. she move d over to his brother and her eyes wideed- " you weren't kidding when you said they were big as hell for their age. a very handsome specamin, uneque as well. there are lot of demons that'll want this little guy. you got names?" she questioned them- " i'm Copper and my little brother's' name is' S'ir Pentious'. " she nodded, " your parentls like puns, word play?" he nodded lightly. she returned the nod and motioned for the bat-demon to bring them inside.

"pete, you think you can tag them?" you look at her nervously - " whats' that?!" the bat-demon, Pete, grabbed him by the back of his neck and did the same to his brother, " she means name-tags you ideot'. . .Ugh. " he mentaly face-palms sinse he can't physically.

he was led to a damp cell, there were other cells lining the hall- other demon children were inside. " bring, ugh-ummm. . . Copper to cell #43 and label it. bring the saller one- Sir Pentious, to cell #76 and lebel that one aswell. " Pete nodded and led both him and his brother to seperate cells, once again his brothers eyes were starting to water- so he did the best thing he could think of, " it'll be ok, your ok. stay calm- you'll be alright. " when he finished his voice cracked, starting to cry aswell.

once his brother was out of sight he colapsed onto the floor- how could this have happened? what went wrong. . . . . what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from here on out the warning tags will comepletely apply. you can probobly guess why.- wow i can rhyme. . .


	8. Darker Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> down in the slave cells- what goes on?- sorry, i had chores to do- so its shot but sweet- enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided that while i'm on vacation i'm gonna' start a new work. i know i know- it's sad. but i have a draft of it already on paper from when i was previously bored, aaaaaaand- its gonna' be StarWars, not going to say what its about yet or anything like that. but i will say its a combination on Rebels and the starwars animated series TheCloneWars. although i don't like Rebels- i do like the season 2 finale of it.- though wish it'd gone down differently- so i'm gonna' rewrite it.- i hope any StarWars fans will look forward to it.

he was shaking, bad. he'd tried to ask the other slave-prisoner-cellMates what ever you wanted to call them, if they could see if his brother was ok- but they just scoffed and turned away.

so- he sat there, curled in on himself, all alone.

there was a bell and the other kids emideately tensed, as did he. a couple of demons entered the room, another rat-demon and a. . . was that a koala? either way, they didn't look friendly- there was a screech that sounded horrifically close to a hiss. he quickly slid closer to the bars, pressing his face against the cold metal to bet a better look.

to his relief it was another snake-demon, that didn't mean he wasn't sorry for the kid but- he was happy it hadn't been Sir Pentious that had cried.

the Koala-like-demon dragged the dark purple snake-demon from their cell and up the stairs. he turned to the demon across from him, a bat-demon, and asked: "whats' going on?" after an eternity they answered, albeit reluctantly- "someone ordered them specifically- normally if someone wants to hand-pick slaves they'll come down here. they must have been here before and picked them, then came back today to pay them. . . poor Lucy." he gave him a quizical look, " you knew them? " they nodded, " we came here together, she got picked up with me- same appartment complex. " he nodded saddly, understanding the probobly would apreciate it if he didn't press the matter. " if it's' not too much to ask-" they cut him off- " that weird snake-demon you came in with is fine- stop asking. Why are you so damn worried anyway? " he hesitated- " because he's my brother- h-he's only a few days old. " they looked taken aback- " Oh. . . i see now- sorry for snapping- but if he's only a few day's old why's he so big? " he shrugged- " he just is- probobly had something to do with the fact he was born on extermination day. " if they could look anymore shocked they just did. "he was what!?" he cursed under his breath- " yes, he was born on X-day... he looks really weird too- that hat he has- " he pointed down the hall, "its a part of him." they whispered a shocked ' wow '- " so whats yer' name? " " i'm Copper. " they nodded, " fitting. " he nodded along.

there was an awful crash coming from upstairs and they both froze, " Lucy always had been a rebelious one. . . " he nodded " s'ure s'ounds' like it... "

there was another scream and they both flinched- "has' anyone ever managed to es'cape?" they shook their head. " no, they always catch them before they get too far...- Ah- i'm sorry, we may be in hell but i havn't forgotten my manners, okay maybe a little- i have your name its only fair you have mine, i'm Jerrimy. " he nodded- " its' nice to meet you Jerrimy. " Jerrimy nodded, " you too man. "

they fell into an aquard silence for a minute or two, then- " do you know when demons will come down to, ' examine ' us? " they shrugged, " i can give you an estimation, demons normaly come in every 3-4 days. . .hmmmm, maybe tomarrow, it really just depends. " he nodded, yawning he asked, " do you have any way of telling the time? " they nodded, " i've got a watch, but thats about it. it's 10:37pm right now- i'm getting tired myself.*yaaaaaaawn* " he nodded, "good night Jerrimy..." they nodded sleepily- " you too Copper. . . " with that he coiled in on himself, still worried about his brother- but, atleast he knew he was alight- and had a 'friend' down here. with that he let the dark blanket of sleep overcome him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this work- have a nice day, and COVID-19 can screw off.


	9. ( not a chapter, just an update. )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a hint on what to expect for this work and otheer works i'll be creating in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its an update.

i've switched up my original plans for my vay-cay and have now decided to focus more on my Ninjago Ice Chapter work- ( not posted yet ) its basically what i would have liked to see happen in the season 11 finale- what i wanted to go down and what the aftermath- in my opinnion- should have been.- Again, only a quick heads up- this work is only going to be on hold a little while longer don't worry- and, i will still be posting my starwars work sometime too- its not been forgotten. -hope this clears any questions about my small absense up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a quick heads-up, don't worry- i'm just taking a break from this work- i'm giving myself more creative freedom and what-not.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments - i like advise. Hope you like this work- i will try to upload weekly, if not daily.=)


End file.
